Giant
The Giant mob would appear as either a) a villager (who's arms are not linked) with tattered clothing and a more muscular build, or b) a Steve or Alex with tattered clothing and a more muscular build. There would be slight variations in clothing, but I'll get to why that is important in the next section. The Giant would spawn in Mountain Biome, but not within a hundred blocks of spawn, as the Giant has an attack where it picks up land and throws it. It spawns of groups of 1-3, but all of those Giants have the same clothing type. Rarely, however, they spawn next to another group of Giants. Giants with different clothing fight eachother, (different clothing signifying different "teams") and when they fight, Giant 'Supremacy' points go up/down, depending on which group wins. Giant Supremacy is a worldwide scoreboard system that tracks how strong giants of that team are, how fast, how feared they are, and things like that, which I will get to later in the post. Attacks Giants have four attacks, but two of them utilize only the club that they spawn with. (If you remember a post I made about Trolls: abouthttps://www.reddit.com/r/minecraftsuggestions/comments/4c8dz9/trolls/) , you may recognize this weapon) The first one is to kick you away from them, but this only happens when you're close enough to the giant. The other two club attacks are a) to swing their club downwards at you, dealing massive damage to you and some ground around it, or b) swing their club horizontally, destroying most blocks (not blocks like obsidian and such) and dealing large damage, along with knock back to the side. The final attack is to pick up a large piece of land and throw it at you. The piece of land would become a single entity when thrown, but in impact with the ground, it would test for the blocks picked up and place them randomly in the area around where it landed. However, trees that are picked up in the land would usually stay together. If within a (fairly wide) range of the crater, you are dealt massive damage, and blindness and slowness for a few seconds. Speed, Strength and Fear The Giant Supremacy scoreboard would add in three extra values, with three levels of each. (Meaning nine overall types of zombies) Giant supremacy has one point added per giant killed by other teams' giants, and one point removed when a giant from a team is killed by a player or other giant. The higher the Giant Supremacy level, the more often you'll have a giant with higher levels of the following abilities. Strength:1-3, higher the level it is, the more land can be picked up, and the stronger the giant. Speed:1-3, the higher the speed, the faster the giant moves and attacks. And Fear:1-3, the higher the fear, the more other giants will try to avoid these giants, as well as passive mobs. Other hostile mobs will band together with the giant. Loot When killed, giants can drop golden apples (1-5), rarely Enchanted Golden Apples (1-2), rarely a Giant Club (1, slows down user, slow cooldown, when used causes an area in which all mobs get damaged), Giant Head (1, large trophy the size of a giant head), random earth blocks like stone, dirt, and logs, and 2-4 large leather squares, which can be draped over 5x5 areas of space as a rug, as an ability to trap mobs (that aren't bosses, and blazes and such can burn through the leather) with only the shape of the mob showing as more of a novelty thing, and hung on walls with the design of a banner bleached on (by throwing the leather into a cauldron, then the banner with the design. The design will be faded and stretched.) Achievements Giant Hunter (kill three giants) Category:Sendineis Category:Mob